Jigs are a popular type of fishing lure and are used to fish for a variety of fish species. Jigs are typically characterized as having a hook partially embedded within a jig body, typically a weighted body of lead. Prior jigs are known which incorporate spinners or propellers to add desirable fish-attracting effects. The present invention relates to a jig lure incorporating a movable member, such as a propeller or a spinner, in a manner which is believed to enhance fish attracting characteristics, particularly when the jig lure is vertically jigged.
In a preferred embodiment, the lure includes a hook having a bend adjacent a barb to define a rear end of the lure and a shank extending toward an opposite front end of the lure. A lure body is attached to a portion of the shank of the hook and a movable support member extends from the lure body toward the front end of the lure and generally away from the rear end of the lure. A movable member, such as a spinner blade or a propeller, is movably associated with the movable support member for moving during use of the lure to attract fish to the lure. The movable member is located forward of the lure body adjacent the front end of the lure. A line attachment member is located adjacent the body for securement of a fishing line to the lure. The line attachment member is located between the rear end of the lure and the movable member. In a preferred embodiment, the line attachment member is provided by an eye of the hook that extends from the lure body.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a jig-type fishing lure having a jig body with a hook extending from a rear portion of the body and a spinner-type fish attractant located forward of a front end of the jig body. A fishing line is attached to an attachment point located between the spinner-type fish attractant and the barb of the rearwardly extending hook.